A transformer is a magnetic device that transfers electric energy from one circuit to another circuit through coils in order to regulate the voltage to a desired range for powering an electronic device. Moreover, the use of the transformer may increase or decrease the voltage of the AC power, change impedance, stabilize voltages and isolate circuits.
Conventionally, the transformer includes at least one winding coil assembly, a magnetic core assembly and a bobbin. Moreover, the transformer may further comprise a covering member for sheltering the winding coil assembly in order to increase the creepage distance of the winding coil assembly and the insulating efficacy of the transformer.
Nowadays, the transformer in the industrial power supply apparatus is designed for withstanding large current. As known, the winding coil assembly of the conventional transformer is usually composed of enameled wires, and the conventional transformer has no heat-dissipating mechanism. After the transformer has been used for a certain time period, heat is readily accumulated within the transformer and winding loss of the winding coil assembly is increased. Under this circumstance, the temperature of the overall transformer is increased, and the performance of the transformer is deteriorated.
For solving the above drawbacks, some transformers use copper sheets as the winding coil assemblies in replace of enameled wires. Consequently, the winding loss and the temperature are effectively reduced. That is, the transformer includes copper sheets, a magnetic core assembly and a bobbin. However, due to the assembling tolerance, the copper sheets are readily rocked and aren't easy to be positioned. Moreover, since the winding coil assembly is encapsulated by the covering member, the heat-dissipating efficacy is also unsatisfied.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a bent conduction sheet member, a covering member and a conductive winding assembly combining the covering member and the bent conduction sheet member in order to eliminate the above drawbacks.